Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to spectral imaging systems.
Related Art
Spectral imaging is well known in the relevant arts, and generally refers to the collection and processing of spectral information pertaining to scenes of interest. The goal of such processing may be to obtain the spectral response of objects in the scene, with the purpose of identifying objects/materials, defects, etc. Embodiments of the present invention are directed to spectral imaging systems.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.